psi_patrol_wedlug_fanowfandomcom-20200216-history
Gray
Jest milionerem , czasami gdy jest potrezba pomaga finasowo pieskiom . Wygląd Gray jest Gebrien'em Shepsky . Jest czarno - podpalany . Ma niebieskie oczy . Charakter Jest lojalny , odważny , rozsądny , poważny , czasmi nerwowy , także czasami chłodny , jesli chodzi o Victorię potulny , oddany , lojalny , miły . Rodzina tata - Chase mama - Everest młodzy brat ( najmłodzy ) - Kaiden młodzy brat ( średni) - Heks młodzy brat (sredni) - Dylan młodsza siostra - Snowy młodsza siostra - Amber siostra - Brooklyn Relacje Vitcoria - kocha ją na zabój , coraz ciężej jest mu ukryć jego uczucia Sunset - dobra koleżanka Viggo - jego dobry kolega Tom - jego najlepszy przyjaciel Malcolm - irytuje go Chase - kocha go i to bardzo mocno , jest między nimi ogromna więź Everest - kocha ją bardzo mocno , jest między nimi wielka więź Kaiden - śmieszy go , ale zawsze go podziwia , kiedyś się często bawili Heks - kiedys gdy byli malutcy się codziennie się bawili Dylan - między nimi zawsze jest prawdziwa braterska miłość Skye - lubi ją Rocky - to jego znajomy Zuma - tolerują się Lucky - bardzo go lubi , ma do niego duuuuuuużo cierpliwości , często bawią sie w biznesmenów , pozwala mu zasypiać na sobie Skipper - jego koleżanka Stripe - dobra przyjaciółka , nie wiedział o tym , że podkochiwała się w nim Savannah - no nawet nawet Kasumi - dobrze się dogadują Volvo - jego przyjaciel Victor - jego bardzo dobry kolega Obi - czasami się kłócą , ale się dogadują Kaito - nawet się lubią Rex - znajomy May - trochę podkochuje się w nim , ale on tego nie zauważa , uważa , że są przyjaciółmi Ana - niezbyt ją lubi Marco - dobrze się dogadują Lucy Jord - jego druga najlepsza przyjaciółka Lexi - nie ufa jej Stella - nie przepada za nią Youki - często się kłócą ze sobą , nigdy nie mogą dojść do porozumienia , między nimi jest duża rywalizacja Ulien - ma dla niej szacunek Zack - dogadują się Maile - to jego kumpela , Sally - lubi ją , bardzo lubi się z nia droczyć Nika - lubi ją , także lubi się z nią droczyć , Pietrek - lubi go Water - lubią się Jerry - szanuje go Oskar - lubi go Eryk - bardzo go lubi Księżniczka - nawet ją lubi Harry - nawet go lubi Biografia Gray urodził się o godzinę wcześniej od Brooklyn . On i ona urodzili się w letni burzowy wieczór . Był przeslodkim szcenięciem , Ryder był bardzo dumny z Chase'a i Everest . Były to pierwsze szczeniaki w Psim Patrolu drugiego pokolenia . Everest otoczyła ich wielką opieką , a Chase pozwalił im po sobie chodzić . W pewnej chwili rozległ się potwory grzmot , młody Gray wskoczył pod Everest i Chase'a , którzy stali , on i Brooklyn bardzo się bali . Mimo , że ich rodzice uspokajali ich . W końcu zasnął . I tak mijały tygodnie . Pewnego dnia młody Gray znalazł pieniążek . Zapytał się mamy i taty co z nim zrobić , oni odpowiedzieli zachować , od tamtej pory zaczął interesować się biznesem . Pewnego dnia Ryder dostrzegł jego potencjał i dał mu odzankę . Dubbing wersja agielska ( obecnie i dorosły ) - Viggo Mortensen wersja polska - ? Pojazd Jest to biały Jaguar F - TYPE . Gray's_car.png Odznaka thumb|left Strach *że Victorii może się coś stać złego Nie lubi *Gdy jego firma ma problemy *Gdy kocia katastrofa 2 chce go zawsze obrabować *Gdy jego miłość Vitcoria bawi się z jego bratem Dylan'em *Gdy Malcolm mówi na niego sztywniak * Jak Dylan patrzy się na Vitcorię , gdy ona mówi jej cytat *Gdy Vitcorii dzieje się coś złego Lubi *Spedzać czas z jego wielką miłością Victorią *Czasami pomagać finasowo pieskom *Spędzać czas z przyjaciólmi i rodziną *Należeć do Psiego Patrolu Galeria Grey'a Grey the miloner pup.png You will always be the one.png Sketch-1500537324662.png Gray and Victoria will become parents.png Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Piesek drugiego pokolenia